The invention relates to a storage magazine for recording tape cassettes especially for use in automobiles which magazine has arranged in a housing a plurality of chambers each providing a space for the reception of a single recording tape cassette, the chambers being formed by drawer-like components which consist of plastic material and, stacked on top of one another, are mounted in the magazine housing.
A similar storage magazine is described in Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,081 of July 7, 1987, which magazine however is adapted to receive the tape cassettes alone. In order to prevent rotation of the cassette reels for example by the constant vibrations in an automobile which might loosen the tape, the reels are engaged by resiliently supported locking members when a cassette is inserted into the magazine. Such locking members however are arranged already in the tape cassette box and they serve the same purpose, that is, they prevent rotation of the reels of a recording cassette stored therein.
All cassette storage magazines for automobiles are based on the assumption that the cassettes should be stored alone in order to keep the volume as low as possible since space in an automobile is at a premium and also to retain the reels very safely. However the cassette storage magazines provided with locking members are relatively complicated and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture. In addition such cassettes are exposed to dust to a greater degree which fact is greatly disliked by music lovers, who for this reason, often keep their cassettes in the original boxes in the automobile--generally on one of the passenger seats.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a storage magazine adapted to receive cassettes in a sealed fashion so that they are not exposed to dust, a magazine that furthermore is simple and very inexpensive to manufacture.